Tomorrow's Tide
"Tomorrow's Tide" is the sixth episode of Planet of the Apes. Cast Starring: * Roddy McDowall as Galen / Zooma * Ron Harper as Alan Virdon * James Naughton as Peter Burke Guest Starring: * Roscoe Lee Browne as Hurton * Jay Robinson as Bandor * John McLiam as Gahto * Jim Storm as Romar * Kathleen Bracken as Soma * Larry Ellis or Tony Mordente as drayman #2 * Frank Orsatti as human * Alex Brown as drayman #1 * Eldon Burke as Hurton's aide * Ron Stein as armed guard * Tom McDonough as mounted patrol Production Crew * Assistant Director ... Gil Mandelik * Second Assistant Director ... Cheryl Downey * Music ... Earle Hagen * Film Editor ... Axel Hubert, A.C.E. Synopsis When the astronauts are captured in a fishing village employing human slave labour, they must prove their worth as fishermen or be sacrificed to the gods of the sea - i.e., to sharks. Character actor Roscoe Lee Browne is featured as Hurton, head of the fishing slave colony. Again, superstition has to be battled as the astronauts try to better the lot of the humans. Notes * Burke speculates that the location could be the Pacific coast at Malibu, Pismo Beach or Paradise cove. * This episode formed the first half of the fifth TV movie Farewell to the Planet of the Apes (paired with Up Above the World So High), originally broadcast in 1981. *See Also: Planet of the Apes Encyclopedia: Tomorrow's Tide (reprinted from Ape Chronicles #42 by Terry Hoknes) Trivia *The sixth episode to be broadcast (18 October in the USA, 17 November in the UK), this was the eighth episode filmed, chronologically, according to the Production Code.'Broadcast History' at storiesfromchalo.info Behind the Scenes Image:Tide scene1.jpg|Roddy McDowall and Fred Blau Image:Tide scene2.jpg|Makeup artist Fred Blau at work Image:Tide scene3.jpg|Hairdresser Sheral Ross puts the finishing touch to Roddy's ape toupee Image:bandormakeup.jpg|Jay Robinson being made up as Bandor. "The episode being shot was titled 'Tomorrow's Tide', and I had entered just in time to witness a rehearsal of the scene to be filmed shortly. Briefly, the episode is about Galen, Virdon and Burke in a small fishing village controlled by an unscrupulous chimpanzee Prefect (played by Roscoe Lee Browne). This scene is between Browne and one of his gorilla policemen (police-apes?). The Prefect's office is furnished simply - a wooden table, a few chairs, a picture on the wall. Around Browne's neck is the medallion of a fish. In this scene, Browne is complaining bitterly about the pressure he is receiving from his superiors. He pauses long enough to ask the gorilla what he wants. The gorilla shrugs, "I dunno, Stan Hough sent me." The crew breaks into laughter at this; quite obviously this is not in the script. Stan Hough was the producer of the 'Planet of the Apes' television series, just as Herb Hirschman was it's executive producer. As episode director Don McDougall prepared to run through the scene again, I made my way across the huge soundstage to ask directions of assistant director Cheryl Downey, who told me that Will Fowler had left word for me to meet him at the make-up department. Once again, off I went. As the ape make-up is such an important part of 'Planet of the Apes' (after all, without it, you'd only have 'Planet of the Humans'), the make-up department is a major center of activity. When 'Apes' is shooting, any number of make-up artists, hairdressers and actors can be seen running into, out of, and around both the two-storey main building and the 'tent', a small wooden building adjacent to it. Presiding over all this was Dan Striepeke, head of the 'Apes' makeup department. Striepeke is about as familiar with 'Planet of the Apes' as anyone can be. He was head of Fox's make-up department back in 1967, when John Chambers first began his experiments with different materials and techniques that ultimately led to the simian make-up as we see it on the screen. Situated in front of the make-up building is a large Winnebago trailer/private dressing room. Three people emerged from it. One was Will Fowler, who was the series' unit publicist. Following him was Fred Blau, an experienced, dedicated make-up artist who has been in the film industry since 1963. Like all the other make-up artists on 'Apes', Blau was working under Dan Striepeke. The main difference is that Blau's daily assignment was to make up the star of the series - Roddy McDowall. McDowall himself was the last person to come out of the Winnebago, a slim, handsome man clad in jeans and a blue terrycloth robe. Along with Dan Striepeke, McDowall was one of the few people to be directly involved with ''Apes from the first film all the way through the television series. Certainly he is the only actor to have done so, having played three different ape roles...'' I, meanwhile, padded over to Ed Butterworth, a makeup artist who was busy trimming overflow from the unpainted appliances. He stood next to the tent, and the pungent, distinctive (and overpowering) scent of adhesive, foam-latex, hairspray and make-up materials permeated the air more thickly than the famous L.A. smog." - Abbie Bernstein, Marvel Comics' Planet of the Apes Magazine, on the set of ''Tomorrow's Tide, Friday 13 September 1974.'Planet of the Apes' UK Issue #28 at Hunter's Planet of the Apes Archive'' ---- Ron Harper recalled: "Another favorite spot was north of Malibu, on the Pacific Coast - the episode with the hang glider ('Up Above the World So High') and the shark episode ('Tomorrow's Tide') were shot over there. Do you remember the scene in 'Tomorrow’s Tide’ where James and I swim under flaming water trying to spear fish? We shot that in a pond on the back lot at CBS in Studio City, where they shot 'Gunsmoke' and a lot of things. The flames were coming up from gas pipes. The director Don McDougall had me walking into the water... and walking into the water getting closer and closer to the flames. When I was about 20 feet from the flames, Don said, "Go out further, Ron." So I went out another 15 feet and asked, "Okay?" He said, "Go a little further." Finally I'm practically touching the flames - which didn’t bother me, but I knew that if I did get burnt, it would interfere with their production schedule! I said, "For Christ's sake. I’m almost in the flames! What do you want to do, roast me, or what?" Don said, "Okay, that's far enough, Ron, back down!" - and he laughed. He said, "I wanted to see how far you'd go!" Don McDougall - I liked him!" "We shot underwater scenes off Catalina Island, in about 35 feet of water. Jim and I put on face masks, and we had mouthpieces in our mouths, and there were air tanks for us, and two stuntmen took us down to the bottom, about 35 feet. To help us stay down, they'd also put lead weights in those rags that we wore, and we would grab a-hold of some seaweed or some rocks. They'd get the camera in position, and this really phony-looking mechanical shark, and when the shot was all lined up, they would rip off our masks and take out our mouthpieces and get out of the shot, and then we would swim around acting for about a minute at the most, and then come up to the surface. We kept repeating that all day long. The important thing that you have to remember when you're doing scenes like that is, you don't puff out your cheeks, you keep your face looking the way it would on the surface!"I Talked with a Zombie: Interviews With 23 Veterans of Horror and Sci-Fi by Tom Weaver (2008) "It was a plastic shark with a tiny propeller that was visible."[http://potatv.kassidyrae.com/RON_H_ARTICLE_2SS.pdf Down To Earth with Rin Hooper] - 'Simian Scrolls' #8 External Links *Planet of the Apes (TV Series) at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) *Planet of the Apes (TV Series) index at TV.com References 06